


【JOJO乙女】茸茸X你

by zxyzatzj



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxyzatzj/pseuds/zxyzatzj
Summary: 是黑帮老大茸茸，可能含有囚禁、强迫情节，慎入，是我追求了多年的r18!另外茸茸也是15岁的设定，真不是我炼铜……
Kudos: 11





	【JOJO乙女】茸茸X你

你无神地看着眼前的窗户。

多久了…你被关在这里已经多久了呢？

你也不知道。

那个男人，那个疯子…不，应该是少年吧？毕竟他可才15岁啊。

呵，15岁的强奸犯。

你嗤笑。

这个少年，在那个晚上，粗暴的夺走了，你的初次。

你哭喊着，被铐住的双手无意识的挣扎。你的喉咙都嘶哑了，他耸动的腰却依然不停抽动，没有为你的撕心裂肺的求饶而心软半分，他的眼神一直都是那么冰冷，却又充满欲望。

“还敢再跑吗？”

他俯下身子，白净的脸充满汗水，嘶哑的在你耳朵旁呢喃。

同时，他狠狠地往你的深处捣去。

“呜……”

你无助的流着泪，手腕被手铐磨出血痕。

“呼……呼……”少年在你的体内释放，趴在你的身上喘粗气。

你感觉一股热流气势汹汹地往你的子宫进攻，他的粗大将白灼统统堵在了里面。

“不…不要！会怀孕的！！！求求你！”

你并不是懵懂的小孩，你知道那是什么。

“那就生下来啊？会有奶水的吧？”

他色情地舔了舔你胸前的茱果，用力的用嘴吸住，舌头在顶端不停的打转。

“！！”

你忍受住情欲，依然试图将体内的白浊挤出去。

“你为什么………总是这么不乖？？为什么啊！为什么啊！？”

他似乎被你刺激到了，双手用力钳住你的腰，将你们翻了个身，变成了女上位。

这个姿势让他插的更深了，你难耐的叫了一声，惊恐地发现那个东西似乎又变的硬邦邦的了。

“！！！”

他一个猛力冲刺，肉棒猛的顶开你的子宫口。

“嗯啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

你痛苦的叫了出来，这滋味实在不好受。

“唔嗯………我施予你的，哪怕是痛苦，你也必须给我接受！”

少年也是第一次，自己突然被更紧致的地方夹着，自然也受不住。

随着少年的抽动，之前射进去的白液又一波一波的涌出来。

你们交合处的底下一片湿濡。

两个卵蛋一下一下的拍打在你的耻骨上，发出色情淫荡的“啪啪”声。

在你们都快要到达顶端时，你痛苦又快乐地用双腿紧紧环住乔鲁诺的腰，他配合的用力往上一顶。

你的温暖的子宫又充满了浓浓的白浆，液体碰撞在一起，发出“咕噗”的声音。

你平坦的小腹甚至鼓起了一小块。

乔鲁诺笑着抽出自己的分身，你忍住体内的空虚，冷眼瞪着他。

“还是逞强吗？不过，我是不会放过你的哦～”

年轻的教父微笑着，说出了残忍的话。

“如果我们的孩子会走路了，到那时我们就一起出去散步怎么样？”

他用替身变出了塞子，塞在你的下体，把白浆堵在了里面。

“不过在这之前……你都不要想出去了哦，叛 徒 小 姐 。 ”

他对你笑着说到，手指轻轻的摁了摁你的小腹。

子宫里的液体不满的“咕叽”了一声。

你羞耻的满脸通红。

但你也恨透了眼前的男人。

不过，你也再无法离开这个牢笼半步了。

开心吗，叛徒小姐？

—end—


End file.
